Ragna Misho
|actor = |image =IMG 1648.jpg |caption = |full name = |born = |age = |AKA = |kind = |occupation = |title = |residence = |famcollapse = |father = |mother = |sibling = |spouse = |children = |ancestors = |descendants = |relatives = |family = |parabatai = |affcollapse = |allegiance = |affiliation = |partner = |statcollapse = |status = |death = |gender = |hair color = |eye color = |skin color = |features = |height = |gallery = |biography = }} is... known as the destroyer, Angel of Darkness and the Daughter of Lucifer Biography Early Life/Origin When she was first born it was a union between Lucifer and a woman of ancient origin on the world now known as Venus. This woman died, however, on her way to what is modern-day Earth. There she was raised by two Nite Dragons, who appear as Seraphim do now. This was Serren and Yuki Misho. They raised her as their own alongside their son Kriggary, and named her Sellenia. Kriggary was a great priest and was named as a prophet of their people. After the war in Heaven, Lucifer was cast out, but he did not go directly to Hell. He crashed on Terra, causing such a calamity that the sun was blotted out. While many tried to escape, few did. Kriggary and Sellenia were working out their best method of escape before Lucifer came upon the pair. Lucier vowed to kill every last one of God's children, and Kriggary was the last. Kriggary whispered words of God before Lucifer could act, chains wrapped around Lucifer's chest, binding him and dragging him into the pit of Hell. Before his complete banishment, he cursed Kriggary and Ragna both with immortal life, destroyed their physical bodies, and hurled them into the void of space. Little is known about what happened after, but a great conquerer began to rise up on a distant world some millennia after. She named herself Ragna, and was a brutal fighter and cunning tactician. Throughout her life, which seemed endless, she ruled with an iron fist where she could. Though this often times proved fruitless, as she would find herself toppled by revolutionaries. One Coup was led by a man who she recalled, this man turned out to be her brother, and through trickery, they decided to rule that world together. But as time went on, the pair found life in this state to be maddening, never dying, and watching the world around them die and become reborn over and over again. Ragna and Xyphiel set to work attempting to find what Xyphiel knew to be The Guardian Temple, the only place where they could have their immortality stripped away. For this effort, they built Rage, a massive interstellar vessel. With Xyphiel designing the AI to control it, then called Synchronous, and Ragna designing the actual ship. As an interstellar vessel, Ragna deemed they could travel any distance, and with time no mattering to either, they would eventually find what they were searching for, no matter how long it took. So for eons, the pair had all but vanished as they searched single-mindedly for The Guardian Temple, until the pair found it at last. Ragna was ever skeptical that they were truly God or God's representation. To her, the people they found were merely creatures with feathered wings like herself. When Xyphiel went to the Guardian Council, however, Ragna only heard him tell her one truth: "They're Charlatan's." This was the only confirmation Ragna needed to begin her attack. With her strength, superior weapons, and superior fighting style she bested every angel in the temple, slaughtering hundreds of angels in their own home. It was not until her final bought with an Avatar of Ariel, Hastapher, that she met any resistance. Though she bested him, he cursed her to never experience happiness, and that if she ever did it would turn to pain. Ragna paid the curse little mind, at first. Kriggary, from then on calling himself Xyphiel and Ragna set it upon themselves to weed out evil, as they had just destroyed what was considered good in the world. Ragna had no qualms about this but decided that they should do their best to find a world and make it like their home once was. A peaceful land without war or strife between peoples. The first world they encountered was Agneara, and where Ragna found her first love. A brilliant scientist named Moira, who worked in the field of DNA analysis. Her goal was to help homosexual women prove that they could have a family, a desperate attempt to validate herself and those like her to their theocratic leadership. Ragna was disgusted by Agneara's politics, the theocratic government instituted tests to weed out homosexuals, and hung them when found. Ragna, being a lesbian, would have none of this, and began a war against Agneara the likes of which had never been seen. Moria had long told Ragna of her work, and with Ragna's help developed a device they jokingly dubbed "The Adapter", which would create spermatozoa based on the wearer's blood, then release sperm, allowing two women to have a child. Ragna's design helped include nervous system feedback to allow the user to feel the device. Moria and Ragna would never get to use the device themselves. The war escalated faster than Ragna anticipated. Xyphiel began a campaign of using Rage's main cannon, designed to destroy large meteors, to attack cities on the surface of the planet. The attacks launched caused Synchronous to defy Xyphiel and Ragna, but Ragna had long seen this defiance coming, and activated a new AI of her own design. She had named it Rage, after the ship it would control. With Rage installed, the ship was able to attack cities from the air, destroying them in an instant. Despite her war, she was never able to strike at the heart of the theocratic government, though she did defeat their military leader, General Miguel 'Mig' Korhal. General Korhal's final wish was to see his daughter, Alyssa, who married Xyphiel. Ragna tried to be honorable and allow it, but General Korhal used the opportunity to kill Alyssa. In a fit of blind rage, Xyphiel dragged the dying Korhal onto Rage and destroyed the entire planet of Agneara using Rage's primary weapon at a capacity it had never been charged to. Ragna attempted to stop Xyphiel, but Xyphiel had installed a lock-out to prevent this. As a result, Moria died with the rest of the planet. Moria's dying breath to Ragna, over a static-filled radio call, was to ask her for her hand in marriage. Ragna was devastated by the loss, and for the first time hated her brother for what he did. Their relationship was strained ever since, strained all the more by the appearance of Rachel Hippolyte. Ragna and Rachel Rachel drove a larger wedge between Xyphiel and Ragna. Ragna fell for Rachel head over heels the moment she saw her but was apprehensive about letting someone else into her heart, despite it being years since Moria. Ragna grew increasingly jealous, however, as Rachel would often time visit Xyphiel's quarters for what she knew were sexual escapades. It was during a long mission where Ragna was directing Rachel's attack that Rachel confessed she had no feelings for Xyphiel, but that he was the only man on the ship that seemed at all inticing. Ragna floated the idea of Rachel with a woman, and to Ragna's shock, Rachel was not opposed to the idea. Now Ragna was torn between Xyphiel's feelings and her own, but when she heard of Xyphiel striking Rachel after the birth of her children Evangeline and Timothy, it was all she could take. She took Rachel to a small moon, telling Xyphiel that they would be gone for a week so he could 'cool off'. Here Rachel and Ragna fell in love. Ragna even used the "Adapter" Moira had developed in their lovemaking. what should have been a week turned into four, and finally, Ragna and Rachel returned to Rage. Ragna told Rachel she would discuss everything with Xyphiel, and that she need not worry about her life anymore. Ragna, however, still was unsure how to break the news to Xyphiel that the woman he desired to marry was in love with her. She dragged her feet too long, and Xyphiel attacked Rachel once more. Fearing for her safety, Rachel left, leaving Ragna with her son, Timothy. Ragna raised Timothy as her own until he vanished at the age of 15. Ragna turned to drinking heavily to mask her pain, unable to track down Rachel and unable to find Timothy, she slipped into a deep depression. That ended when Ragna finally received a signal from Rachel's ship, the trip took 20 years time since Rachel last left, but Ragna was more than happy to find her again. Personality Physical description Ragna is a Cheribum angel, first and foremost. When Ragna is at her best her hair is black, with violet eyes, and a fair complexion. Her wings are black as night and massive to fit her otherwise massive build and frame. Her hair is worn as a braid on her right side, shaved on the left. As Ragna is left-handed, this aids her in drawing her weapon, keeping her otherwise long hair out of her way. When Ragna's will waivers, her wings leech their black color to grey, and her hair does the same. Ragna stands a good seven feet tall, a monster of a woman, and is built in a similar manner. She has broad shoulders and a powerful muscular physique. She can be found wearing either a powerful armor or formal attire. Ragna's armor is what she wears most often. Called Crystalinum Armor, the material is forged of alloys to mirror the hardness of diamond while having the rigidity and strength of steel. Forged using a specialized method of synthetically controlling the formation of metal crystals in zero gravity, the Crystalinum's only drawback is it's difficult to melt and forge. As such the armor is forged as the metal is made, otherwise, it would be nothing more than a useless ingot. When forged into armor the Crystalinum appears like a hardened ceramic or porous stone. It is designed for maximum defense, covering Ragna from the neck down to her feet. Ragna has a helm to accompany her armor but rarely uses it unless she is going into a situation where she can expect rapid-fire of high-speed projectiles. The armor is completely bulletproof, with even the most powerful armor-piercing rounds unable to break through the strange alloy. When Ragna is in more relaxed settings she prefers a more orderly style. She wears a light blue or white tailcoat, with a darker vest, either navy blue or grey buttoned underneath, usually over a black blouse, with simple slacks and flat-heeled boots. Ragna loathes high heels of any sort, and finds them to be the most ridiculous of footwear "How can I swing a sword when my weight is shifted too far forward?" - Ragna when discussing high-heels. Abilities Possessions Relationships Appearances Gallery Etymology Trivia See also References External links Category:Characters